


Abduction

by Whisperer2109



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Prime Original Male Character, Anal Sex, Bad First Meetings, Childbirth, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intersex Male Omegas, Intersex Spencer Reid, Kidnapping, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rescue, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: After seemingly abandoned cars are found along a stretch of desert in Nevada desert, their owners seemingly just getting out and walking off, the FBI is finally called in to investigate when another car turns up abandoned, the car of one Jasper Hayes, Estranged son to Savannah Hayes.Savannah Hayes is distraught when her sons' car turns up abandoned on the same stretch of road where other people have gone missing, so she enlists the help of her FBI boyfriend and his team, determined to bring her oldest son home so he can finally meet his baby brother.





	Abduction

Full Name: **_Jasper Lucas Hayes _**

Age: **_18 _**

Height: **_6 feet, 4 inches _**

Family: **_Savannah Hayes (Mother), Lucas Whithers (Father), Hank Morgan (Newborn Baby brother),_**

** _Derek Morgan (Step-Father)_ **

** _His Car:_ **

** _ _ **


End file.
